The Contest
by The GINNNNGERRRRRRR
Summary: It takes place after Kung Fu Panda Two. The valley of Peace hold a beauty contest and obviously something happens.
1. The Contest begins

Hello everybody I had this idea pop into my head last night and I decided to post it as the first chapter of a new story so if you like I will continue if not then I probably won't continue. Anyways tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda and I make no money off of this.

Ever since Shen had fallen the valley of peace had been well peaceful. Summer had come and it was decided that they would hold a beauty contest with all of the girls in the valley from ages 21-35 this mainly consisted of rabbits, and other small creatures but three of the contestants were bit more well known, they just so happened to be none other than Viper, Mei Ling, and Tigress (She lost a bet to Viper and Mei Ling so they made her join).

The judges that year were going to be the emperor and his wife, Shifu, and Po. As the day of the contest came Po was still getting ready when Monkey knocked on his door. "Hold on I just need to tie the sash!" Po called out right before stepping out. "So how do I look?" He was wearing a black top with white sleeves and black pants. On the back of his shirt was the yin yang symbol bordered in red and he had white dragons on the pants and black dragons on the arms.

"You look good Po. Now lets go so you can see your surprise." Money said walking off.

"Wait. What surprise!" Po said running after him.

"You'll see." Was the only answer he was given.

Meanwhile where all the girls are.

Tigress was in her room sitting down trying to find a way out of having to go and wear this stupid dress. As she was still trying to think of a way out of it Mei Ling comes into her room.

"Why aren't you dressed Tigress?" Mei Ling asked already dressed in a small green dress that showed off her cleavage and waistline and green eyeliner along with some green emerald earrings.

"Because I'm not going to do this." Tigress said.

"Um yes you are because Shifu is making you. Now hurry and get ready and be in the garden in 10 minuets. Ok?"

"Fine." Tigress said standing to get dressed.

"Ok see you then." Mei Ling said closing the door.

Back with the guys and Po.

They all arrived in the stadium where they had set up a judges' table and lots of stands and a catwalk for the contest. As Po and Shifu sat down they heard the gates open and in walked the rulers of china. It just so happened that the current rulers were two black panthers. As they came Shifu and Po bowed and they told them to rise and get ready.

As the judges sat they were making small talk and the Empress asked Po if he had a girlfriend or something along those lines.

"No there is nobody I'm with." Po told her. "Not saying I don't like somebody but they may not like me back."

"Well dear lets not be a downer. Lets start this contest." The empress told him smiling a heart-warming smile.

Pretty soon all the spectators had shown up and when they had Viper was checking the roll of all the girls that were on the list. The only person not there was Tigress.

"Well that sucks. Shifu will be unhappy that she is not here." Viper said slithering next to Mei Ling.

"That who is not here?" They heard Tigress say walking down to be in the end of the line with them.

"Good job Tigress and wow! How…" Mei Ling started to ask.

"I wear a band to keep them down." Tigress replied (I'm not describing her for a while).

All of the girls soon heard the Judges say that if they were ready to come out. So all of the girls started filling out and standing to get ready for the first part of the contest. The last three were Viper, Mei Ling, and Tigress in that order. As Viper came out she saw Mantis staring at her the entire time causing her to smile. Then when Mei Ling came out it was crane who was watching her walk down. Good thing to because he was her boyfriend.

As it was the last girl Shifu went over to Po and said, "Well Po hope you like your surprise."

"Finally I learn what the surprise is." Po said right as Tigress steps out and he goes slack jawed along with most of the men in the valley. Tigress was wearing a slim waist red dress showing off her D size breasts wearing red eyeliner with a red glass lotus in her hair. All in all the picture was perfect. She walked up to the judges table and looked at Po and told him one simple thing.

"Don't get any ideas Po." And she walked off.

"To late." Po said under his breath causing the empress to giggle and Shifu to glare and say: "Be carful Po. I will not tolerate being a grandfather."

Po nodded and sat back as the contest began.

Well this is chapter one of The Beauty contest. Had an idea late at night and decided to make it this story so tell me what you think. If I get some good reviews I might make this a new story. Review or flame just need some feed back. Peace off.


	2. Admittance part one

Hello everybody I am back with chapter 2 of the contest! I know I don't have a lot of reviews for this but I am optimistic that with me having more chapters I will have more reviews so time to get started. But first I would like to thank Racin' Mason 24 and MonkeyCyborgNinja for reviewing as they did on my original story.

Disclaimer: I don't own DreamWorks so I don't own Kung Fu panda

Tigress walked over to where Mei Ling and Viper were and as she got there Mei Ling said to here. "Well good job you've made every woman here jealous. You have the Dragon Warrior lusting after you and you just turned a couple gay guys straight."

"Oh shut up your just teasing me." Tigress said blushing a little.

"Um wrong there were two gay guys over there making out but when you walked up here they stopped and now they are drooling as they look at you with eyes full of lust." Mei Ling said pointing with her tail at two dudes literally drooling.

"Wow that's kind of scary."

"Yeah but Po is also staring at you. You probably shouldn't sway your tail as much as you do when you walk."

"Hey you're the one that wanted me to enter this in the first place. Besides tonight I'll just make him mine."

"Not if I decide to make him mine first!" Mei Ling said poking fun at her.

"Says the cat dating a bird." Tigress says with an evil smile.

"Hey! Unfair. I don't make fun of you liking Po who happens to be a panda!" Mei Ling says almost loud enough for Po to hear.

"Shut up!" Tigress yells smacking her across the head.

"Ow! Jeez chill out. I won't let him know. But you might want to tell him before one of these other girls seduce him." Mei Ling warned her.

"Well if they give us a break then I will okay?" Tigress said right before the emperor of China stood and said, "Alright ladies you can take five minutes to stretch you legs and get ready for the visual competition."

Tigress went over to where Po was sitting and Shifu looked at her and asked a single question "Something wrong?"

"Nope just needed to do this." Tigress replies grabbing Po's shoulders and kissing him on the lips before sitting in his lap holding on to him. "I love you Po."

Wow I had horrible writers block so my next chapter will be longer and I wasn't planning on posting so soon but four reviews I decided was enough to post so review or flame. Peace off.


	3. Talent Contest

Well seeing as this story got so much feedback I will update this. I honestly thought that my last chapter was crappy but hey if you like it you like it. Honestly I like that I have a ton of reviews. I'm also surprised that this is my most popular one. Oh and eddieboy4427 I did read your story and I want to know what will happen. I must have forgotten to review. On with the story

Disclaimer: NOT saying it. Wait money? Ok I do not own kung fu panda. Wait no come back! Stupid copyright demons.

Po looked down at Tigress and grabbed her tighter and kissed her long and full of passion saying, "I love you too."

"Wha, bu, hold on one damn second! What just happened!" Shifu said in exasperation and the Emperor grabbed him.

"Shifu learn to be more flexible. Just because these two like each other doesn't make it wrong. All of your students must like somebody."

"Well they don't tell me everything about themselves." Shifu said. "Po isn't there something you should tell Tigress?"

"Huh? I already said I loved her."

"No I mean the five minutes are ending."

"Oh sorry but you need to go back so we can start the talent part of the contest."

"Alright Po but I'll give you more later." Tigress said hurrying back seeing Viper and Mei Ling chuckling and hearing the other contestants mutter "Foul Play. Warming up to the judges. Stupid bitch."

"Alright both of you stop laughing or I'll tell Shifu who you two like."

"HEY! That IS foul play!" They both yelled.

"Everything is fair in love and war, so suck it up."

"Ok everybody we are starting the talent competition now!" The Empress said making everybody quiet down. "Every contestant needs to come up and show off some skill they know."

It went by with most of the girls only knowing some gymnastics but a few could ribbon dance. When it came down to the last three (Viper, Mei Ling, and Tigress) Viper showed off her famous ribbon dance but using new moves and impressing everybody. Mei Ling grabbed a staff that she had brought with her and showed how it can be used to launch her up into the air where she can do flips and summersaults and then landed doing the splits perfectly on the ground. Tigress went up and did something that nobody (Yes even Shifu) knew that she could do. She sang. Her song? Rolling in the deep by Adele.

"There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark

Finally I can see you crystal clear

Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare

"Wow who knew she was this good?" Shifu said with and open mouth

See how I'll leave, with every piece of you

Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

I can't help feeling

'This is just pure awesomeness!' Po thought staring at his Girlfriend.

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside your hand

And you played it to the beat

Baby, I have no story to be told

But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn

Think of me in the depths of your despair

Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared

The scars of your love remind you of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

I can't help feeling

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside your hand

And you played it to the beat

Could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside your hand

But you played it with a beating

Throw your soul through every open door

Count your blessings to find what you look for

Turn my sorrow into treasured gold

You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow

(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)

We could have had it all

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all

(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)

It all, it all, it all, it all

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)

We could have had it all

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Rolling in the deep

(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)

You had my heart and soul

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

And you played it to the beat

(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)

Could have had it all

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Rolling in the deep

(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)

You had my heart and soul in your hand

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

But you played it, you played it, you played it to the beat

"Well Tigress we thank you for your talent now please go wait with the others as we tally up all the girls scores because half the girls will be out of the contest by the end of this challenge." Shifu said.

"Was I bad?" Tigress asked Viper and Mei Ling when she sat down on the chairs they were provided.

"If you were bad then my ears need to be checked." Viper told her smiling.

"Yeah I think we are safe but remember half of these will be thrown out before the swimsuit competition." Mei Ling said sitting back.

"THE WHAT!" Tigress yelled

"I thought you told her Viper!" Mei Ling said looking at the snake.

"I thought that was your job!" Viper said.

"We have the results of the first competition. If your name is called you did not make it, I'm sorry." Shifu calls out 50 names of assorted animals and over 100 names of rabbits leaving about 75 people left in the competition.

"Ok we will now break for 2 hours so all the girls can change, and get something to eat." The Emperor said standing and stretching.

Po went to go meat up with Tigress as Viper slithered off to who knows where buy Mei Ling went over to Crane who was finishing a scroll. The scroll was the Chinese symbols for Mei Ling and under it was a large blank space. He was saving it to draw Mei Ling later. As he rolled it up he looked up to see none other than Mei Ling.

"Hey Mei Ling aren't you going to get something to eat?" Crane said looking up at her.

"Yes but first I need to do something." She told her boyfriend.

"And that would be?" he asked wondering what his girlfriend could possibly mean.

"I need your help for my swimsuit." She said smiling.

'OH SHIT! I AM IN HEAVEN AND HELL AT THE SAME TIME!' was what went through Cranes head but what he said was "Sure I'll help you."

Well this chapter is longer by a lot but please do tell me if it's better. I asked my Girlfriend for the song and that was the one she gave me. So flame or review. Tell me what you think.


	4. bathing suit contest

Hello everybody I am back, with the newest chapter of the contest and have some things to say, first off if you want me to read a story just ask and I'll read and review it, second off Racin'Mason24 your idea for this chapter is amazing and I will use it, full props to your idea, and third if you have an idea like Racin'Mason24 that should be used go ahead and I'll give you props for it. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and don't make money off of this.

As the second hour of the break ended the Three Girls we have been focusing on come back. Tigress, Viper, and Mei Ling. When Mei Ling came back she was with Crane who was shaking and when he sat with the other guys who had found seats by the judges table to talk to Po they looked at him and asked a very simple question, "What happened to you in the last two hours?"

"I will tell you later if I am not in prison." Crane replied darkly.

"WHAT!" All the guys yelled looking at crane "Why would you be in jail?"

"You'll see. Po keep an eye on the guys when Tigress is walking ok?" Crane said.

"Um guys there is something new about this part of the contest." Po said sweating nervously "the girls aren't just walking were everybody can see them the audience is actually the ones they are walking for so they are walking through the audience."

"Oh fuck you Po. When I'm arrested I'm blaming you." Crane said.

Meanwhile with the girls

Mei Ling came over to were Tigress and Viper were sitting smiling as if she had won a million dollars. The second she sat down Viper looked at her and said, "All right spill. What happened during the last two hours?"

"I can't tell you at the moment and have you noticed only me and Tigress are wearing robes over our swimming suits?"

"Well we want to build up suspense don't we?" Tigress said with an evil smile. "Also were is your swim suit Viper?"

"I'm dropping out of the contest because I can't compete in the next few events due to being a snake I'm just here giving you moral support." Viper said with a more evil smile.

"You little bitch. You got me in this competition to hook me up with Po didn't you?" Tigress said looking at her slightly pissed.

"Hey don't forget Mei Ling was in on this also." Viper said wanting to not be the target of Tigress' furey.

"Hey! That's not true. I just wanted her to be in the contest. It was your idea for her to get together with Po!" Mei Ling said trying to survive.

"I'm going to kick both of your asses when this is all over." Tigress growled out getting more pissed off ever second. "Let's get this over with soon so I can kill both of you."

"Viper we are screwed." Mei Ling said sitting down. "Wait were is Viper? Oh I'm killing that little snake bitch."

"Contestants I hope you are ready to hear how to do this. We are going to have all of you walk in the rows of contestants and they are going to judge you along with the judges. Now everybody stand and get ready to start." The emperor of China told all of the girls.

As they all stood up Mei Ling and Tigress looked around for their boyfriends and saw them both talking and crane looking at Po with evil eyes as he held up his hands.

'What is Crane doing to Po?' was the one thought on most of the girls heads right as the contest started. As they went down to the audience rows most eyes were waiting for Mei Ling and Tigress to take off their robes and first was Mei Ling then Tigress as Mei Ling stood up she took off her robe revealing that she was wearing a green two piece showing off everything and instantly Po looked away writing down his score before looking at Crane who was watching the crowd as she walked through he saw some guys look like they were about to reach out but stopped themselves until one actually did upon which crane flew over and started to brutally kick his ass as if there was no tomorrow. When they got him off the other guy was transported to the hospital as Tigress took off her robes and what she was wearing made everybody forget what Crane had just done. She was wearing a red two piece and lets just say if you were close to her there was very little not able to be seen. As she walked through the crowd eyes were always on her and when she was done one guy quickly stood and grabbed her and forced his mouth onto hers she quickly punched him in the gut then delivered a quick kick to his face then broke his arms and delivered a kick causing multiple cracks to be heard as she kicked him in the balls, popping them. As she walked back to her seat they could hear the man as he screamed as he was transported to a hospital.

"Well now that that is over we have a few announcements. First off don't touch the girls, second Congratulations to 25 of you because the rest are going to be taken out of the competition. As we call names if yours is not heard you are out. Now we will call 25 names." As the emperor called out the names the first two heard were Tigress and Mei Ling. As the people who names weren't called got off the Judges made one last announcement. "Alight we have one more announcement this last contest is going to be in lingerie. We will announce the winner after this one. Now we will take another hour break so the girls can get ready."

Well that is this chapter. It's not the best chapter but I don't think that I did to bad. Anyway flame or review I don't care. Peace off.


	5. Temporary Poll

Hello people I am back. I am first going to make an announcement. When I joined Fan Fiction I had no inspiration then I got bored and found ScaletShadow's page and now I do. He was my inspiration and this story is actually based off of his old one and he has now given me full rights to the story. I want all of you to check out his stuff because he is a great author. Now I am holding this Poll for about a month (or until I decide I have enough responses) and I want everybody to reply and tell me then I will put in the next real chapter of the contest. Here is the poll.

Disclaimer: Not really needed for this plus you all know what I'm going to say.

Alright I need some ideas for the next part of the contest.

Is Mei Ling wearing

A: Lacey stuff.

B: Cotton

C: To small

D: See through

And what color?

Tigress

A: Lacey stuff.

B: Cotton

C: To small

D: See through

And what color?

Choose either A or B, and Either C or D.

Please tell me what you want for the next chapter. Ginger off.

ALL RIGHT READ WHAT I AM ABOUT TO PUT BECAUSE MOST OF YOU MESSED UP.

The reviews are supposed to be like this.

Mei Ling: A/B C/D color

Tigress: A/B C/D Color

IF YOU ALREADY REVIEWED PM ME.


	6. The end of the contest

Hello people I know that some of you are mad but please don't be. I have been unable to type this for a while but I'm starting right now so please don't flame out of anger. Flame due to crummy words or dialogue or some stuff like that.

Disclaimer: Eff This. I AM A GINGER SO I AM NOT A PERSON! 

As all the remaining contestants came back for the final part of the contest Po came back from being in the palace looking even worse than Crane had and wait is he holding a sword?

"Po why do you have a sword?" Crane asked eyeing the sword thinking he knew the reason.

"Crane you know perfectly well why I am holding a sword." Po said to him with a grim look in his eyes.

"Tigress did the same thing as Mei Ling did I take it?" Crane said with a sad smile.

"Yes, now go to your seat the contest is starting." Po said as the ruler stood up with his wife.

"Everybody please settle down as we will now start the last contest for the day. Tomorrow we will announce the winner. So know enjoy." He said as he sat down.

The first few were just rabbits and other creatures commonly found that had not much but then again we are paying attention to just the last three.

The contest before Mei Ling and Tigress was a pure white snow tiger with B sized cups wearing a bikini top and bottom that was about to come off at any given time. This was a big deal seeing as most of the spectators were guys. As she left she walked by Tigress and said "Looks like your boyfriend is about to faint from seeing my body."

"Tigress no." Mei Ling said before Tigress could respond. "Don't worry. Po had his eyes closed for most of it."

"Well get going Mei Ling." Tigress said smirking knowing full well what Mei Ling was about to do.

As Mei Ling walked out she kept her robe on but then slowly let it fall revealing a green lace pair showing off her C cups and making most of the dudes get nosebleed of massive proportion and Crane to fly and stand next to her eyeing the dudes.

"Tigress you're up." Mei Ling said smiling as she came in. "Go win and show that white bitch who she's up against."

"You got it." Tigress said with a smirk walking out with her robe on. Instead of teasing them like Mei Ling did she just dropped it and showed everyone that she was wearing a light red see through bra and thong combo so yes EVERYTHING was seen. Half the audience fainted and Po got light headed from the blood draining from his nose. Shifu just fainted from his daughter deciding to not hide anything.

"Get off the stage you damn whore!" this random spectator yelled out from the crowd.

"Yeah we don't want somebody that screwed one of the judges just so she could win!" another yelled out causing a lot of them to start yelling whore and slut at Tigress causing her to actually start crying and run off stage.

"Tigress wait!" Po yelled out as she ran by the table. She didn't look at him as she ran and Po with the anger of over a million men looked at the audience and growled out with a feral look in his eyes, "Who started this?"

A boar stood up smiling, "Why none other than me."

Suddenly Po was in front of him holding him by the throat. "That was my girlfriend you insulted. Give me one good reason to not kill you."

"Because you would lose the respect of the people if you did."

"Good point so I'm just going to kick your ass." Po said with an evil smile as he quickly broke the boar's arms and legs then half of his ribs before throwing him on the ground in a bloody heap. "Somebody get this trash to the hospital." Po said before running to find Tigress.

Shifu then woke up and looked around to see that Po was gone and there was a bloody boar on the ground getting lifted up by over half of the villagers and the emperor and his wife were there looking shocked and appalled. "What happened?"

"Your daughter was called a whore by that boar who got his ass kicked by Po who ran to find Tigress." The Emperor replied "We are simply appalled at what they said and taking all of this into account plus our scores your daughter has indeed won the contest."

Well that's all for this chapter. Sorry for the long update, I haven't been able to get on and type for a while so sorry. I will be adding at least one more chapter to this story so be on the look out for that. Read and Review/Flame. I honestly don't give a crap. Sorry it's short. Bye.


	7. Comforting the Tiger

Hey I got a review begging for more of this story so here it is, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I now officially own Kung Fu Panda 2! On DVD. Now how much is the entire franchise?

Po ran trying to find Tigress as he wondered through the forest right outside of the valley of peace. As he went deeper he noticed the trees were thinning out and he came into a clearing. It was probably the most beautiful place in the entire valley. There was a pool with a waterfall going into it and also a natural hot spring and plenty of flowers were growing everywhere. He looked around and then noticed that sitting at the edge of the pool was Tigress still crying, but also she was singing.

"Star crossed lovers  
>They say we're not meant to be<br>'Cause the stars in the sky, and the fashion that they are aligned.  
>I say if the futures been drawn out there's no point in living.<br>I wont give up my love so that fate can have its way.

"If the stars say that you couldn't love me,  
>Are you telling me that you would listen?<br>If the words make their way from your mouth,  
>Don't ask my permission,<br>All is forgiven.

"Star crossed lovers, we do what we want to.  
>Some learn the hard way,<br>We all learn through consequence.  
>I say if the futures been drawn out then nobody's living.<br>I won't give you up love, so fate can have its way.  
>Its way.<p>

"If the stars say that you couldn't love me,  
>Are you telling me that you would listen?<br>If the words make their way from your mouth,  
>Don't ask my permission,<br>All is forgiven.

"Is it over?  
>(The stars keep this fire from burning out)<br>Is it over?  
>(Are you saying that you'd really listen?)<br>Is it over?  
>(The stars keep this fire)<br>Is it over?  
>(The stars keep this fire)<p>

"If the stars say that you couldn't love me,  
>Are you telling me that you would listen?<br>If the words make their way from your mouth,  
>Don't ask my permission,<br>All is forgiven.

"If the stars say that you can not love.  
>(The stars keep this fire from burning out)<br>If the stars say that you can not love me."

Po heard the words and they hit him at the heart knowing that Tigress was saddened. He quickly went to embrace her saying, "Tigress you don't need to cry any more. It has all been taken care of, shed no more tears."

Tigress looked at him then looked away, "But they had a point, my outfit is what a slut would wear."

"No it's what my girlfriend wore to show everybody she isn't afraid of how she looks. It just proves that I wouldn't want to stop being with you no matter what." Po said comforting her, "Besides, that boar is currently in the hospital."

"Po! You didn't." Tigress said shocked.

"Yes I did, nobody gets away with that while I'm around." Po said with a grin, "Now let's head back. Tomorrow we announce the winner."

"Ok let's head back." Tigress said with Po picking her up, "PO! What are you doing!"

"Taking you back to the palace." Po said with a smirk, before running up to the thousand stairs and dashing up them faster than Shifu. As Po reached the student barracks, he carried Tigress to her room, laying her down and as he turned to leave she swiped his feet from under him.

"OW! What the hell Tigress?" Po asked confused.

"Not so fast Panda. I want you to stay with me tonight." Tigress said with an evil smirk.

"WHAT!" Po shouted worried, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, no come here."

"As you wish."

This is where I shall end this chapter. I'm not really going to have lots of details on scenes like these but I hope you liked this chapter. Read, Review, Flame, what ever floats your boat. Remember, Change is good… Dollars are better. Quote Zach Ballard.


	8. budding realationships

Hey and welcome back. This is really the only story I have that is read at all anymore. I'd continue my others but they are postponed for different reasons. I want to thank everybody for reviewing and also thank Allord for his very interesting review. In response to those of you who were mad about it, I did that on purpose.

I'm starting this the night where Tigress left. This is going to straighten out some stuff for the next chapter.

Disclaimer: who said we have to have this? Honestly who's idea was the disclaimer? It does not say we have to so screw this!

Mei Ling saw Tigress run off the stage at what had been yelled out and saw what Po did to him and she turned to the Snow Tiger with fire in her eyes. "YOU STUPID BITCH! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Mei Ling yelled at her shocking her.

"Why my dear kitten, I have no idea what you are talking about." She said with a smirk. "Besides even if I did pay him to do that, which I will never admit to doing, you have no proof."

Mei Ling let out a feral growl, then in flew Crane holding Po's sword that he had left on the table. He looked in between the cats and asked, "Is there a problem?" while getting ready to draw Po's sword.

"No honey, just some more big cat pride." Mei Ling said walking up to crane kissing him on the beak, "Let's head back home, I'm sleepy." Mei Ling said holding onto Crane lovingly, knowing that the snow tiger was there with her jaw literally on the ground.

"Mei Ling are you doing this to piss off that other tiger?" Crane asked his Girlfriend who looked at him with an innocent smile.

"Why dear, I have no clue what you are talking about, I was just showing my love for you." Mei Ling said innocently.

"You are evil." Crane said shaking his head, as Mei Ling started to get pissed, "But that is one of the reasons I love you, Mei Ling." Crane said kissing her.

"Thanks." Mei Ling said smiling.

"You're welcome." Crane said before getting an evil smile on his face.

"Crane, why do you have that smi-, OH MY GOD!" Mei Ling started screaming as Crane grabbed her and flew her up to her room. Crane set her down and she quickly smacked his wing saying, "Don't ever do that again. EVER."

"Haha okay I get it, you don't like flying, I'm sorry." Crane said with a smile. He made to leave the room to have Mei Ling suddenly grab him.

"Crane, please don't leave me alone tonight." Mei Ling said, "I want to show you my love for you."

"As you wish." Crane said smirking as Mei Ling laid down on her bed roll already nude.

MEANWHILE WITH Viper and Mantis.

"So Viper everyone else has left, except for Monkey, but who care about him." Mantis said to his girlfriend.

"Yeah well let's head back up to the palace." Viper said as they both started to go up the thousand steps to the palace and barracks. As they reached the barracks they heard multiple sounds coming from everybody's rooms.

"Oh god." Mantis said realizing the sounds. "Viper…"

"Let's go to my room." Viper said slithering to her room.

"WHAT!" Mantis yelled startled at what she was implying. "Are you saying what I think you are?"

"Um no shit. You do hear what everyone else is doing, right?" Viper said looking at him as if he was an idiot. "Do you want to be left out with Monkey?"

"Okay, let's go to your room." Mantis said in total shock of how straight forward his girlfriend was being.

MEANWHILE With Monkey…

"Sigh, I need a woman." Monkey said walking around, "I guess I'll be alone forever."

Suddenly he heard a scream in an ally way and saw that there was a gorilla and 2 wolves were there trying to corner a female fox wearing black silk pants and a dark blue vest. The wolves and gorilla were only wearing pants.

"Leave me alone you damn animals!" The vixen screamed as they finally cornered her.

"You know what we want, now give it to us," The gorilla said as he appeared to be the leader.

"Somebody help me, ple-" the vixen started to yell before she got smacked across the face with a brutal backhand by the other wolf.

"Just drop you damn pants you fucking whore and you'll leave here alive." He growled pulling her pants down smiling at the fact she didn't wear anything under them having her hang her head in shame.

"Now now, you shouldn't saw something that vulgar in front of a lady, also hitting her is even worse of a way to make a good impression." Monkey said looking down at them from the top of a building.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the wolf holding her said confused as to why this random monkey would stop them.

"I heard a cry for help and decided to kick all your asses and save this beautiful lady here from getting raped." Monkey said before landing next to the wolf breaking both of his arms before throwing him out of the ally. He then quickly punched the other wolf so hard that he flew out of the alley and slammed against a wall cracking it in multiple places. He looked at the gorilla who snorted and banged on his chest in a intimidating way. "Eh, I've fought bigger. And won." Monkey said to him.

"Well then little man let's dance." The gorilla said lunging at him. Monkey just dodged the attack and pulled down the gorilla's pants causing the vixen (who had her pants back up by now) to shriek and Monkey to laugh his ass off. The gorilla blushed like mad until Monkey then knocked him out.

"Are you okay?" Monkey asked the vixen who was on the ground.

"Yes thank you, Master Monkey." She said getting up. "If you hadn't come I probably would have been forcefully taken by those idiots."

"Well you're welcome, if I may ask what your name is." Monkey said trying his hardest to be polite, and use proper grammar.

"My name is Roxie." The now named Vixen told him.

"Well why were you out here by yourself at this time of night?"

"I could ask you the same."

"Well I for one have no problem admitting why is was out. I was at The Contest to help give my friends my support, that and because my friend is a judge and I had fun watching him try to not faint."

"Ah well I was also there and I was walking back to my house."

"Ah well as long as you are ok, I shall take my leave." Monkey said getting ready to jump.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Um I uh, here, let me at least give you a token of my gratitude."

"Well it's not required. I do this for the love of it, not the rewards."

"I want to do this."

"Okay then wha- mph!" Monkey started to say before she started kissing him. Monkey instantly went with the flow and kissed her back. Roxie pulled back smirking before turning to leave.

"Goodnight Master Monkey. I will see you tomorrow."

"It's a date then!"

"Yes it's a date."

Monkey felt great as he ran to the student quarters in the Jade Palace and was even able to ignore all the other noises coming from the other rooms as he drifted into sleep.

Finally I got this chapter done! I know I might get some mean reviews for this chapter and again I don't really care, I don't do lemons. I might make it get super close and even hint at one or like here tell you exactly what was happening. I hope you liked this chapter. R&R.


	9. The Next Morning

Hey I am back and primed for the newest installment of this loved FanFiction. So just want to say I'm still shocked at some of the replies I get. Mainly the fact that NOBODY flames me, and the like 2 or 3 flames I have gotten were little flames. Huh guess my English teacher was right… anyway I digress. On with chapter nine! Roll the clip!

Disclaimer: I'm in a good mood. I don't own anything in this except my OC Roxie that I might add into some other fanfictions. Never said whom she'll be with though.

Po woke up and saw Tigress sleeping with her arms around his stomach. He laid there content until he remembered 3 things. One: Shifu will kill him. Two: They can't be late for the gong. Three: There were only a few hours till the winner would be announced.

"Dammit, I have to get up." Po grumbled slowly sitting up and waking up Tigress on accident.

"*Yawn* Good morning my Yin-Yang Warrior." Tigress said smiling.

"Good morning my beautiful Flower Kitten." Po said smirking.

"Why are you up?" Tigress asked, "The gong isn't ringing today, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Well I'm a judge and I have to confer with the others to decide the winner." Po said walking over to his clothes and putting on the pants.

"Ah, well come here and help me pick out my dress." Tigress said pulling out a few more dresses Viper had bought for her the day before.

"Hmm I say take that one." Po said pointing at a pure sanguine (blood red) dress with diamond shaped holes down the front and sides. "Oh and here you should wear this." Po pulled out a glass red lotus flower from a box in his pocket and put it in her hair.

"Thank you Po." Tigress said hugging him (Yes she is naked but take your head out of the gutter please).

"Your welcome." Po said smiling. "I'm going to get dressed."

"See you soon." Tigress said before stepping into the dress and pulling it up her body attaching the hook and clasps (ancient China didn't have zippers). As she finished putting on the dress she then looked at her reflection and pulled out some makeup in a drawer that viper had bought her yesterday. She applied some red eye shadow and a light layer of crimson lipstick. Then she pulled out her most prized piece of jewelry, also her only piece. It was a white gold chain with a lotus flower made of rubies in the center of it with 5 red diamonds in the center.

Meanwhile Po was back in his room getting dressed. He had on some pure black robes and a white sash around his waist. On the back was a golden dragon surrounding the Yin-Yang symbol. He then put on a necklace that was a silver chain with the Yin-Yang symbol hanging on it but the symbol was made of white and black diamonds. All in all, he looked badass.

MEANWHILE IN MEI LING'S ROOM

"Crane, help me pick one of my dresses." Mei Ling said pulling out some green dresses as crane rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Hmm how about, that one." Crane said pointing at a dress that was emerald green, one shoulder strap and an open back and diamond opening in the stomach. She pulled it on over her nude body and smiled at Crane who then pulled out of this random hidden pocket in his hat a black velvet box. Inside was a necklace with a golden chain and a dragon made of emeralds on it. She smiled and put it on sitting down in front of her mirror, and then applied some green eye shadow and a thin layer of pink lipstick.

"Thank you Crane, I love it." Mei Ling said motioning to her necklace.

"You're welcome, I got it for you." Crane said smiling as he bent down and kissed her, "Now if you excuse me I need to go get my new hat from my room."

With that said he excused himself and went to his room grabbing this pure black hat with crimson Chinese characters saying 'Love, Honor, and Friends are the things we fight for.'

MEANWHILE IN VIPERS ROOM

"Good morning viper." Mantis said standing up.

"Good morning to you too." Viper said quickly applying some lipstick to her lips before they went out of the room.

As they stepped out the others also stepped out so all they were missing was Monkey.

"Yo Monkey, You need to get up." Mantis said opening his door, and finding his room empty. "What the hell?"

"Where's Monkey?" Po asked.

"How the hell should I know!" Mantis said.

"Now, now no need to get mad." Viper said calming him down.

"Yeah your right, sorry Po." Mantis said instantly calm.

"Yeah well, maybe you should read the note on his cot." Tigress said pointing to a piece of paper.

"Hmm it just says, 'meet me in the stands I have a surprise for you.'" Crane said reading the note, "Well might as well."

They all headed down to the stands where some people were already and they saw Monkey sitting next to a VERY beautiful red vixen.

"Hey guys!" Monkey said waving "Come here."

As they all approached they heard the vixen whisper to Monkey, "Are these the friends you mentioned?"

"Yes. Guys I want you to meet my girlfriend Roxie." Monkey said introducing the vixen.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Po said extending his hand.

"Likewise Dragon Warrior and Furious Five, and Master Mei Ling." Roxie said.

"Please just treat us like normal people, call me Po." Po said not liking the titles.

"Okay, I will Po." Roxie said.

"Good now if you will excuse me I need to talk to the other judges, and Monkey?"

"Yeah?"

"Good job man, she is beautiful."

"Thanks now go so we can know who came in second and third seeing as we all know who won first!"

And that is the end of this chapter. Sorry if it was a bit short but I should tell you that I don't want to end this story so soon because I can't update the others yet. But I might end up posting a new story sometime in the future so do look for it. Well you know what to do now that you are at the bottom of the page. Click the button and give me some feed back. Also check out everybody on my favorite authors list other than king of the fallen for more KFP goodness. Bye!


	10. The winners

Hello everybody I am The Ginger. The leader of the Shadow's, a pure black panther, elemental of fire and metal, boyfriend of one of the hottest women in the world, any of them. Now that I have my minor rant out of the way, Welcome back to one of my glorious worlds of the KFP fanfictions. Let us start this chapter of the popular story The contest. First off I want everybody after they read this to check my favorite authors and read some of their stories. And also if you want me to read your story and review just tell me in a review or PM me.

Disclaimer: Pandas are fluffy, Tigresses are awesome, mix them together and you get a snow tiger.

As soon as they had all met Roxy, they all left to their respective spots, Crane left with Po find out the judging, Tigress and Mei Ling went behind the stage curtain and the rest just got some seats.

**WITH MEI LING AND TIGRESS**

They walk into where all the other are waiting, everybody wearing their most expensive dresses, and jewelry, as they walk in they run into the snow tiger from the previous day.

"So the whore decided to come back?" She said with a glare.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! SHE IS STILL A VIRGIN!" Mei Ling roared at the Snow Tiger scaring her.

"Um Mei Ling?" Tigress asked.

"Yes?"

"I lost that last night."

"Ah, well so did I. It was amazing."

"I know what you mean."

"WHAT!" The snow tiger yelled out.

"Huh?" They both asked confused.

"You both did that last night? You with a panda, and you with a bird?"

"Yeah, your point?"

"You both are sick!"

"well at least we don't hire people to crush the other contestants." Tigress replied with her claws out.

"You unbelievable..." The white tiger started to say as she turned to see Tigress with her claws out snarling.

"Believe it bitch!"

Crane suddenly flew in stopping the fight. "Hey both of you stop this. Tigress you need to regain your control, and Scarlet, you already have been warned. One more slip up and you'll be thrown out of this competition."

They both bowed their heads in shame as Mei Ling walked up to her boyfriend. "What did you come here to say?"

"The judges want all the contestants to come out so they can announce the people who made places third to first."

"Okay, we'll be there soon." Mei Ling replied giving him a kiss before he flew off. She turned to see the white tiger scarlet there with an open mouth, looking shocked, "What? I told you we were dating."

THE JUDGES 5 MINUTES AGO.

Po and Crane walked into the judges tent to see the Emperor standing with his wife. He saw them walk in and smiled his sanguine eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"Ah Po, Master Crane, just the two people I wanted to see right now. I wanted to thank you both."

"Umm for what sir?" Crane asked as he and Po stood there confused.

"For this." The Emperor's wife said coming out of the shadows showing that she was actually a snow leopard and not a panther like they had thought.

"You both showed us yesterday with your undying love for a member of a different species that it doesn't matter if people find you different. So for that we thank you." The emperor said smiling.

"Well thank you sir, but if I may, what is your name?" Po said realizing he had no idea.

"Ah well we give that to a select few amount of people. I am Zach, and my wife here is Abby." Zach said with Po and Crane bowing and Shifu (Who randomly appears behind them again) smiling.

"Well I think we know who the winners are." Shifu said sitting at a table in the middle of the tent.

"Yes I agree. Do you?" Zach said turning to Abby.

"Yes, and you Po?"

"Completely. Just to make sure the winners are in order from first to third, Tigress, Mei Ling, and Scarlet?"

"Yes." was the collective reply.

"Alright, Crane you go get them and we'll announce the winners." Po said walking out with everybody following him.

As the contestants came out Zach stood up and said in a loud booming voice, "Will Mei Ling, Tigress, And Scarlet please step forward?" They did. "Congratulations, you three are the third to first place winners. In second Place is Mei Ling, Winning 1.5 million dollars. In third place is Scarlet winning .5 million dollars. And in First place, is Tigress, winning 5 million dollars, a wonderful necklace, and a years supply of sake."

After the winners were announced and everybody started to leave, Po, the five, Mei Ling, and Roxy all meet at the bottom of the stairs, it was noon and they were happy.

"Let's all go up, and I'll make lunch, then we will host a major party for our winners!" Po announced picking up Tigress and dashing up the stairs. Crane gave an evil smirk and flew Mei Ling up the stairs causing more screaming. Mantis grabbed viper and dashed up the stairs. Monkey looked at Roxy. Roxy looked back.

"Want to join us for lunch?" Monkey asked being polite.

"Sure. I also want to stay for the party." Roxy said with a smile.

"Okay lets catch up." Monkey said quickly grabbing her and dashing up the stairs in a blur.

And this is how i shall end this chapter of the ever popular contest story. If you want some great writers on this website please check my favorites. Until next time, good bye.


	11. the end?

Hello people of the internet, after being gone, I'm back bitches (Please excuse my language) and I'm happy to be back. I know I've been gone for a while and some of you might have thought this to never be finished, well nope, I hope all of you will be satisfied with this chapter, it's been a while since I wrote for this website. The reason I was gone was because I became a Brony. If you wish to make fun, feel free, just any Bronies out there reading this, /).

Disclaimer: I don't own any of dreamworks, just their merchandise, including the kfp movies.

Sunlight streamed in through the windows hitting Po in the face, he groaned and opened his eyes, ignoring his headache. He wasn't sure what had happened the night before just knew a few things; One, he was nude under the blanket. Two, someone was on top of his stomach. Three, this wasn't his room. He groaned and heard a yawn from whoever was on top of his stomach.

"Good morning, my yin-yang warrior." Tigress said from his stomach purring, then groaning when the headache hit her.

"Good morning to you too, and you got a headache also?" Po asked knowing the answer.

"Big time, so why are we in my room, and nude?" Tigress asked rolling off of Po and them both sitting up.

"Well this is a guess, but after the party, while drunk, I'm guessing we did something in here." Po said rubbing his chin and getting a slug from Tigress as a result, "Ow! I was joking! I know why, I just wish I remembered the night before!"

"Well come on and let's get dressed, I miss my slacks and vest." Tigress said walking over and putting on her old attire.

"I think I'll put on my pants from last night, but I don't mind being shirtless." Po said pulling on his black slacks with a crimson dragon going down the leg.

They both stepped outside the room and headed into the kitchen, Po starting to crack some eggs, and Tigress making some tea. Pretty soon they heard the others wake up to the smell of Po's cooking and they came out, looking as bad as Po and Tigress felt. They all grabbed some tea, and got some of Po's eggs and when Po sat down, they all started to talk.

"Does anybody remember what happened last night?" Po asked the five, Mei Ling, and Roxy.

"Not really, I remember us throwing a party and then breaking out a LOT of sake." Roxy said eating some eggs, "And wow, this is really good."

"Well, that about sums up all of our memories Po sorry." Crane said sipping his tea.

"Um not mine, unlike you guys, I can't get drunk." Monkey said eating next to his girlfriend.

"So what did happen?" Viper asked curious.

"Simple, we came back, celebrated the victories of first and second place, and then you all got drunk and all of us had sex." Monkey said nonchalantly.

"And you know we all had sex how?" Mantis asked halfway wanting to hide the fact he remembered THAT detail.

"Simple, the noises, and the fact every female in here is up close to their man with a VERY pleased look." Monkey said with a smirk.

"Well damn, I'm impressed." Mei Ling said looking at the primate over her cup, "That's as shocking as eating Po's noodles for the first time."

"There is a shock at his noodles?" Roxy asked, never having had them.

"Oh yeah, this is your first time here, don't worry, we have them quite often, everyone loves them." Tigress said leaning on Po, "Especially me."

"Well let's see, we all had sex, we all got drunk, I got second place, Tigress got first, so who are we missing?" Mei Ling asked

"How about me?" A voice from behind them all said shocking them.

"Master Shifu, how did we forget?" Po asked shocked that they had forgotten.

"Yes, how indeed." Shifu said a vein pulsing in his forehead. "And who are you?"

"Grandmaster Shifu, I am Roxy, I hope I am not intruding by being here." Roxy said bowing before him.

"Why are you here?" Shifu asked confused.

"I am here first of all to improve my skills in fox style, and second, because I am Master Monkey's girlfriend." Roxy said standing from her bow.

Shifu's eye twitched a little, then he sighed in defeat, "I shall allow it, only this once. The rest of you, keep your girlfriends out."

"Um Master Shifu, what if they live here?" Po asked looking at Shifu worried.

"Who here is in a relationship?" Shifu asked rubbing his eyes, only to see everyone raise their hand, "I'm not even surprised, I knew about Crane and Po's and had a suspicion for the rest of you."

"Wait, so this is all okay with you?" Po asked not believing it.

"Yes, it's fine Po, it's all perfectly fine." Shifu said walking out hearing Crane's beak fall open.

"So now that we have that settled, what do we do now?" Po asked looking around the table.

"Well we will have to restock on sake, you guys drank all of it, I only had three bottles, and Po there had twenty." Monkey said leaning back as Po blushed.

"How did you not faint from all of that, let alone not get the biggest damn hangover ever?" Mantis asked looking at Po.

"Well nobody get in a drinking contest with Monkey or Po, they'll drink you out of house and home." Roxy said leaning on her boyfriend both Po and him blushing.

"Well I know some sake dealers, and Po needs to get some ingredients for dinner, anybody else need anything?" Crane asked looking around.

"Well I'm feeling a bit sick, so I'm heading down to the doctor." Tigress said standing up, Mei Ling and Viper getting up with her.

"Here, we'll go with you." Viper said going next to Tigress.

"It's the least we can do, after showing that bitch her place. And unlimited sake for an entire year." Mei Ling said with a smirk.

"Well everyone that needs something, head on down, if you don't I'm not sure what to tell you." Po said standing along with everyone else. Viper needed some ribbons, Mantis was bored, Monkey was going to help Roxy get some stuff into the palace, the other girls were taking Tigress to the hospital, Po was going to a shop for some noodles and other ingredients, and Crane was going to a sake dealer to start using their unlimited supply.

AT THE DOCTOR'S

"Excuse me nurse, but do you know where doctor Horn is?" Tigress asked walking in. The nurse looked up and pointed to a door at their side where a goat was stepping out.

"Ah Tigress, I haven't seen you in years, how have you been?" The goat said stepping up to Tigress and hugging her.

"I've been great, but I've been feeling nauseous all morning." Tigress said hugging her back.

"Well come in the room and we'll see what's wrong." The doctor led her to a room where they laid her down and she took her temperature, finding nothing wrong she then got an idea, "Tigress, can you please remove your vest for me?"

Tigress did as she was asked and the doctor put an ear up to her stomach and laughed in glee. This confused Tigress. "Why are you so happy?"

"Well Tigress, when was the last time you were sexually active?" The doctor asked curious.

"Um, just last night for the second time ever. Why?" Tigress asked confused.

"I hope you have some spare rooms at the palace, you're going to need one at least." The doctor said winking. It took Tigress a second then she got it.

"Oh god, you mean I'm… and with his… oh god." Tigress said putting her vest back on with Mei Ling and Viper not getting it.

"Um Tigress, care to tell us what is going on?" Viper asked curious.

"Let's just say for the next couple months, I'll be eating more, and drinking none." Tigress said hoping they'd get the meaning. Viper being a reptile still didn't.

"What?" Viper asked still confused.

"I'm pregnant." Tigress said bluntly getting tired of it.

"Oh. I thought it was something serious- WAIT, WHAT!"

"Well now Tigress, who was your mate?" The doctor asked having been busy with Po's "handiwork" from two nights ago to finish watching the contest.

"The Dragon Warrior, Po." Tigress said smiling.

"Well congratulations, you will have some very interesting children for sure."

"Well I better get back to the palace." Tigress said standing up.

"Shifu is going to love this." Mei Ling said with a grin.

"Eh, he'll either kill Po or faint. Possibly both." Tigress said laughing.

They got up there, and found Shifu pretty fast. He saw them approaching and smiled. "Ah hello Tigress, Viper, Mei Ling, why did you seek me out?"

"We have some news, father." Tigress said looking down at him.

"Hmm, and what news would this be?" Shifu asked smiling.

"I'm pregnant; you're going to be a grandfather." Tigress said smiling.

Shifu then promptly fainted on the ground, leaving the others to laugh.

It didn't take long for everyone else to get back around lunch time, so as they all got there they decided to go to Dragon Warrior's Noodles and Tofu. As they got their Mr. Ping smiled as they came in and led all eight of them to a table and quickly gave them all some noodles. As they all started to eat they got into some idle chat for a while until Po then stood up.

"Po, what's the matter?" Tigress asked confused as to why he stood up. The other guys looked at him and just nodded at him, Monkey giving him a thumbs up, "Po what is going on?"

Po then got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box, "Tigress, I've loved you since I first saw you, and have tried to be your friend no matter what, and I showed you how much I loved you last night. Will you be my wife?"

The entire shop had gone silent, nobody seemed to be breathing until Tigress suddenly smiled and hugged Po, "Of course I will."

Everyone cheered as Po put the ring on her finger, it was pure gold, with a ruby lotus flower as the gem. Then Tigress stood up everyone going silent again.

"I have my own announcement." Tigress said looking down at Po, "I'm going to be a mother."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Po exclaimed falling over and fainting with the shop gasping and Mr. Ping also falling and fainting where he was.

After ten minutes they woke up and were still shocked by the news but smiled, Po happy about becoming a father and Mr. Ping happy for finally getting some Grandchildren.

And that my faithful readers, is the end of The Contest. Tigress got pregnant, who's surprised? Probably not a whole lot of you. Well anyways, please review the story, and if any of you think you know what's special about the ending, feel free to say it. THE GINNNNGERRRRRRR, Night Fire, Zach, signing off on this story, for the last time.


End file.
